


A Change Of Plans

by ThoscheiTrash



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Mentioned Past Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: He was ever so tempted just to tell her his identity now, but he couldn’t do that, could he? Maybe it was just because of how desperate he was to actually enjoy the experience, but he found that he was genuinely considering it. The Master had plans, he’d wanted a dramatic reveal, but all of those thoughts quickly abandoned him as he looked down at her smiling face and decided that he wanted to shock her.“Doctor,” O murmured, leaning slightly closer to that she could feel his breath against her ear, “Do you want to know a secret?”***********O and the Doctor fuck. He decides it's the perfect time to reveal his identity.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post (https://the--sound--of--rain.tumblr.com/post/617741554836242432) by @mastershearts on Tumblr because I LOVED THIS IDEA AND I LEGALLY HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO WRITE IT.   
> (...And I'm gonna pretend that I didn't SAY I'd write it like... a couple of months ago. But I didn't forget)

Soft.  _ Sweet _ . That’s how the Doctor would describe O. 

It’s what he’d been since the moment they met, and it’s what he was being  _ now, _ even when she was wishing that he wasn’t. His soft touches were nice at first, but when she was laying under him, her skin being peppered with kisses, she couldn’t help but want  _ more _ . 

She’d always liked O - his optimism and hope had drawn her to him, and-  _ well _ , she’d always been a sucker for a scientist. The Master had always known the kind of things that attracted the Doctor, which was why it was so easy for him to lure her into bed. (But if you asked  _ her,  _ she’d say she was the one doing the luring.)

The Doctor may be the one on the bottom, but it almost felt like she’d had to coax this side of him out - he’d been so  _ gentle _ and respectful that he was asking for permission practically every time he touched her. Which was  _ nice _ \- there weren’t many men like that, and he was one of the good ones - but it was…  _ just _ nice. And  _ nice _ could get a bit boring, after a while.

Not that she was bored of him - no, she was enjoying herself. He could make her moan, and his kisses were lovely, but this version of the Doctor had more  _ fire  _ in her than the others; she needed a little more than what he was willing to give.

The Master felt the same way - he may be putting on this exterior for her, but it wasn’t really  _ getting him anywhere _ . He needed rough kisses, harsh bites that would leave bruises, and hair-pulling. So although he was doing this on purpose - teasing her by taking it slow and not giving her enough to tip her over the edge - it was having the same effect on him, too. He was biting off the nose to spite the face, as a human would say.

The Master’s plans never seemed to work as brilliantly as he hoped, did they?

Giving her a soft smile, O tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He needed to think of something  _ better _ . Something that would shock her, and let her know that he was in control. Something that she would hate and he would  _ revel _ in. Eyes fluttering closed, the Doctor gave a contented sigh beneath him.

He was ever so tempted just to tell her his identity  _ now, _ but he couldn’t do that, could he? Maybe it was just because of how  _ desperate  _ he was to actually  _ enjoy  _ the experience, but he found that he was genuinely considering it. The Master had plans, he’d wanted a dramatic reveal, but all of those thoughts quickly abandoned him as he looked down at her smiling face and decided that he wanted to  _ shock  _ her.

“Doctor,” O murmured, leaning slightly closer to that she could feel his breath against her ear, “Do you want to know a secret?”

The first thought that entered her mind was that now probably wasn’t the right time for whatever it was he had to say, so she simply responded with a non-committal hum. One of her hands slid up his neck and into his hair, and he almost felt like he was being  _ petted _ . Maybe it wouldn’t have bothered him so much if he didn’t know the secrets about her that she hadn’t discovered yet, but it just felt too similar to something she might do with one of her little humans. (And that was what he’d wanted - for her to believe that he  _ was _ one of her humans, but he was starting to regret it now.)

It only took a second for the Master’s expression to twist into a manic grin, and for his voice to lose all of its softness. “I’m the Master, love.”

Her eyes shot open before he’d even said his name - she picked up on the sudden hard edge to his voice from just the first few words, and she instantly knew something was wrong. She froze for a moment, muttered the word “ _ oh _ ,” under her breath, and then tightened the grip of her hand in his hair. “Well then, you can’t have been enjoying that _ , _ either.” A bemused expression crossed his face - that  _ definitely  _ hadn’t been the response he’d been expecting. (And he may have been deliberately not giving her what she needed, but he was still ever so slightly offended.) 

There was a slight pause, and then she was tugging on his hair, forcing him to tilt his head back. “Take me harder.” The Master had been expecting  _ that  _ response even less than the last one.

“That’s  _ it? _ ” He asked, sounding considerably less composed than he’d been intending to. “Aren’t you shocked?”

The Doctor gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Honestly, I’m shocked that you tried to keep it up for so long.” She paused, then quickly added; “The disguise, I mean.” Her head tilted to the side, and she pointedly glanced down at their bodies, then back up at him. “Do you  _ really _ want to have this conversation  _ now? _ ”

How this ended up shocking  _ him  _ more than her, he wasn’t sure. But the fact that she wanted to just carry on, even though she knew it was him, was a bit of an ego boost. (Though it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, back when they were both Scottish and Missy had decided that if she was going to be trapped in a vault, she might as well fuck the man with the keys.)

Deciding not to answer, he simply started to thrust into her again, though this time it was at a faster pace. His hands slid under her thighs as he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his body, and then he bent down to suck marks onto her chest; digging his teeth in as hard as he could and then flicking his tongue over the darkening skin. 

“I can’t believe,” murmured the Master against her shoulder, “you let a  _ random _ human fuck you.”

“But I didn’t. It was you.”

“You didn’t  _ know _ that.” If she didn’t know better, the Doctor might’ve guessed he was jealous. Which was incredibly stupid, considering that  _ he’d _ been the one doing it.

“Maybe I did.” She panted, and it made him hesitate ever so slightly. But since he didn’t want her to start complaining again, he quickly moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing small circles as he moved inside her at a leisurely pace.

“You  _ didn’t _ .”

“No, I didn’t.” The Doctor agreed, and he could tell she’d been about to say more before she cut herself off with a quiet moan. “But maybe I thought-” There was a slight pause again as she tried to hold in the pleased gasp that his quickening fingers drew out of her. “I thought that O reminded me of an old friend.”

It irritated him that he couldn’t tell if she was lying, because it was  _ important _ for him to know whether she would truly fuck someone just as a reminder of him. After all, if she  _ would _ , then it meant their relationship might be different to what he’d expected - maybe  _ she’d  _ wanted the two of them to eventually end up like this, too. He didn’t think that it would be something  _ he’d _ do, but he couldn’t decide if that meant he was more loyal than her (did it count as loyalty when the two of them were barely even friends, let alone lovers?) or if it meant that she was more interested in him than he was in her because she’d go to any lengths to feel like she was with him.

Probably best not to dwell on it now, though, so he decided he’d think about that extensively later.

Instead, he focussed on the wonderful feeling of moving inside her; the delicious drag of his skin against hers with every thrust. Her nails left crescent-shaped marks on his shoulders, but he didn’t care. If anything, he enjoyed it - the Master had always loved a little pain with his pleasure.

Still, he bit down on her shoulder in retaliation, and she shuddered below him. Oh, they were both enjoying this far more than they should. Why, the Master wondered, hadn’t they done this sooner? He’d spent so much time trying to build up a good rapport with her other incarnations - spent so much time trying to make them like him through their text conversations, but maybe if he’d simply invited them over, they would’ve ended up like  _ this _ . 

“Would you have let O fuck you if I’d invited one of your other regenerations over?” He asked, because he  _ had _ to know. 

“Not sure.” She simply panted in response, and he growled under his breath. It wasn’t the answer he was looking for, they both knew that, but it was the truth. After all, the version he’d first met had been the one who loved bow ties, and he’d been a bit sex-repulsed. Besides, he spent a lot of his time thinking about River. Then the next incarnation hadn’t been very  _ touchy _ at all, preferring to avoid contact if he could. He’d been rather obsessed with River too at first, and once he’d finished grieving, Missy came to stay in the vault. He’d been too obsessed with  _ her _ to want to hook up with a human, that time. “My last regeneration was busy with  _ you _ .” The Doctor pointed out, because it seemed like the best way to stop him overthinking her response.

“We had our fun,” he agreed. Moving back to capture her lips in a hot kiss, he groaned into her mouth, speeding up the pace of his fingers to draw a noise out of her, too. “Close?” A wordless nod gave him all the answer he needed, and then he was panting as he fucked her harder, just as she’d asked for a few moments ago. “Say my name when you come. I want to hear it.”

He wasn’t sure if she’d do it (when had she ever done anything he’d asked?) but hearing his name leave her lips was such a  _ beautiful _ sound that he came with her as he heard it.

It may have spoiled the dramatic plan he’d set in motion, but he didn’t regret telling her his identity like this. The whole experience had given him... a lot to think about, at least.


End file.
